Dark Shinji/13 Riders
Dark Shinji is one of the participants of the Rider Fight known . History Kamen Rider Ryuki 13 Riders Ryuga was among the Riders in the ending fight, only seen there. He and the remaining Riders activated their Final Vents on Shinji, who was currently fighting as Kamen Rider Knight Survive. Alternate ending In the alternate ending, when Shinji as Knight destroys the core of the Mirror World, Ryuga and the other Riders vanished. However, the battle is reset again as Odin waits for the time Ryuki fights. Kamen Rider Ryuga Ryuga Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm. . (2003). Masked Rider Ryuki: Complete Works. Final Volume. p. 70-73. ISBN 978-4091014863.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File.Kodansha. (2015). Kamen Rider Official Mook. Heisei Vol. 03. p. 13. ISBN 978-4063535532. . (2003). Masked Rider Ryuki: Hybrid File. p. 72. ISBN 978-4840224284. *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight:' 17 km. *'Hearing:' 17 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 12.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 22.5 t. *'Resistance': 150 t. with Drag Shield *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 4.5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Drag Saber': 150 t. *'Drag Claw': 150 t. *'Dragon Break': 200 t. *'Dragon Rider Kick': 350 t. *'Advent: Dragblacker': 300 t. Kamen Rider Ryuga is a dark, Mirror World version of Ryuki. He is contracted to Dragblacker, a dark version of Ryuki's Dragreder. His Visor, the , is equipped on his left arm. Dark Shinji can transform into Ryuga either on his own or while possessing Shinji's body. Like Ryuki, Ryuga's parameters are balanced. However, they are heightened to the point where Ryuga is the strongest out of all of the 13 Riders, with the exception of those using a Survive Advent Card. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Ryuga can arm himself with the , a sword derived from Dragblacker's tail. His Strike Vent arms him with the , a gauntlet capable of shooting fireballs that is derived from Dragblacker's head. With the Drag Claw, Ryuga can perform the attack with Dragblacker, in which he and Dragblacker each launch a fireball at the opponent. His Guard Vent equips him with the , two shields derived from segments of Dragblacker's body that can be held by hand or mounted on Ryuga's shoulders. By using his Final Vent, Ryuga can execute his finisher, the , in which he jumps into the air with Dragblacker flying behind him. Dragblacker then breathes dark blue fire at Ryuga, propelling him into a flying kick that strikes the enemy. Appearances: Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Black Drag Visor - Ryuga's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards Behind the scenes Portrayal Mirror Image Shinji Kido is portrayed by , who also portrayed the lead role of Shinji Kido. Notes To be added. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ryuki **''Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders'' Footnotes See also Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Villains Category:Card Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Non human riders